Then you look at me
by o0oBishieo0o
Summary: This fic is the follow up to "All by myself" rated for mild Shounen Ai. Will Yuki Eiri-san allow Shuichi back into his world?..Read on and see ^_^ Please R+R!! *scampers away chuckling*


Disclaimer:This fic was written as a follow up to "All by myself" for those that haven't read it may not really understand this fic so for those that want to, I suggest they read the fic before this. Annnywaaay! ^^;; I own NOTHING!! the song "Then you look at me" belongs to the great singer Celine Dion *worships* and the characters used in this fic belongs to the brilliant Maki Murakami. Sadly they are not mine *wails* and im making no money out of this, Nor do i claim any rights to anything, so don't sue, I HAVE NO MONEY!! *whimpers* This sappy little fic is also SHOUNEN AI!! *waves banners* As with most of my fics, Its mild but its still there! If you don't like the idea of this, don't read, Simple really ^_^ *grins* All reviews will be welcomed with open arms!! Flames will be smirked at and used to keep my fire going *smirks* Enjoy Minna-san!!   
  
  
Then you look at me   
  
  
Yuki looked at his watch for the fourth time in ten minutes. He was late, the boy had the nerve to call him and then be late! Grumbling the blonde seated himself on the small bench to wait, the same bench that he had once found Shuichi sitting on in the darkness. The day was clear and calm, the wind whistling through the tree's as leaves the began to tinge faint oranges and pinks with the coming autumn.  
  
Laugh and cry, Live and die,  
Life is a dream, We are dreaming,  
Day by day, I find my way,  
Look for the soul, And the meaning.  
  
Perhaps he wasn't going to come. Yuki thought to himself as he lit a cigarette and took a much need drag. Sighing he got up to leave, angrily brushing at tears starting to form in his eyes. He knew better to hope, nothing had ever gone right in his life, why would that suddenly change? Stubbing out the smoke he the threw the item into the can beside the bench, and began walking along the familiar path to his home.  
  
The you look at me, And I always see,  
What I have been searching for,  
Im lost as can be, Then you look at me,  
And i am not lost anymore.  
  
"YUUUUUUKIIIIII!!!..CHOTTO...CHOTTO MATTE!!"  
Turning he watched as a bright haired figure ran toward him, screaming and waving his arms madly.  
"Yuki...gomen..gomen nasai!!"  
Gasping for breath, Shuichi put his hands on his knees focusing his unsteady gaze on the floor trying to make his lungs work, and cursing K under his breath for making him late.  
"I thought you weren't going to come"  
Raising an eyebrow Yuki eyed the panting boy before moving back to the bench he was previously at, knowing Shuichi would follow.  
"You wanted to see me.."  
"Un.." nodding slightly a blush faintly creeping over his cheeks Shuichi studied his surroundings instead of meeting the older mans eyes.  
"Lovley weather isnt it?.."  
Yuki groaned inwardly, he hadn't changed one bit, forcing the smile away from his face he lifted Shuichi's chin up with two of his fingers, bringing their eyes level.  
"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?...the weather? If so you could of just spent a few extra moments on the phone, or have you been sacked and don't have the money?"  
Chuckling quietly as Shuichi's face turnt redder than thought possible he took a moment to gaze into the violet orbs, his expression searching.  
  
People run, Sun to sun,  
Caught in their lives everflowing,  
One begun, Life goes till its gone,  
We have to go where its going.  
  
"I just wanted to say i was sorry.."  
Yuki blinked, this was the last thing he expected, Shuichi had done nothing wrong, and here he was..apologising.  
"For?..what have you done this time?"  
" I didn't follow you..." the younger boy mumbled voice barley a whisper as he fought to keep the tears falling from his eyes.  
"I..I tried...but Hiro said you needed time, oh Eiri! im sorry!..I've missed you so much!!"  
The use of his first name shocked him so much Eiri didn't even realise the smaller boy had thrown himself into his arms and was now wailing in a pitch only dogs could hear. Looking down at the figure in hims arms, a small smile hinting at the edges of his lips the blonde began to run his fingers through the fine strands of baby-soft hair, the tips grazing the edges of Shuichi's left ear causing his small whimpers to stop.  
Turning his face up Shuichi looked into Eiri's face, peering through his lashes at the older man, confusion clearly evident in his features.  
  
Then you look at me, And i always see,  
What i have been searching for,  
I'm lost as can be, Then you look at me,  
And I am not lost anymore.  
  
"Your...your not mad?"  
Chuckling quietly Eiri lifted Shuichi from his lap and turnt to face him, The faint smell that made up the younger boy drifted around him once again melting away the ice that had embedded itself in his heart. Leaning over Eiri placed his hands on Shuichi's shoulders, fingers gently stroking his flesh through his thin white shirt as he gazed into the eyes of the angel, that had haunted his dreams so many times.  
"Im not mad, how could i get mad at something so stupid?"  
Smiling Eiri captured Shuichi's lips in a feather-light kiss, easing his own over those of the trembling boys, nipping at the tender flesh, wanting to get drunk off the sensation.   
Letting out a long sigh shuichi wrapped his arms around Eiri's torso deepening the kiss as the blonde's fingers trailed down his back, sending shivers of pure bliss down his spine.  
"Oh...Eiri..."  
Gasping for breath Eiri broke away from the embrace and studied the younger mans face as his arms still held on as if for dear life.  
"Itsu datte soba ni iru', Itsu datte ai shiteru...Boku wa tenshi"  
Standing up Eiri held out his hand to Shuichi, smiling as the dying light danced off his hair bringing out almost golden highlights as if someone had placed a halow there.  
  
And you say you see,  
When you look at me,  
The reason you love life so,  
So lost I have been, I find love again,  
And life just keeps on running,  
And life just keeps on running,  
You look at me, And life comes from... you.  
  
"Lets go home Shuichi..."  
Nodding the younger boy stood up and grasped onto Eiri's hand, intertwining their fingers as the two began to walk back through their past and into their future.  
  
Owari.  
  
AN: *feels all warm and fuzzy inside* awww theres nothing like writing a good sappy fic to beat away the depression! *grins* I hope everyone liked it. Im sorry if it seems scrappy and maybe alittle short, but this was written on major block X_X!! Im actually surprised i managed to get it atleast half decent, my muses must be giving me a break for once *smirks* Id like to dedicate this to Doukeshi03 for being there when i needed her the most *glomps* Domo arigatou gozaimasu Tenshi-chan. Also to Sei-ko for giving me the idea to use this song and encouraging me to write it sooner ^_^!! Yes Sei-ko! there will be a lemon following as soon as my block dies!! *grins and waves banners* MWHAHAHAHA!!...ahem..*coughs* Please i crave feedback!! R+R!!! *scampers away on the hunt for Eiri* ^__^  
  
Chotto Matte= Wait a minute  
Gomen Nasai= Im sorry  
Itsu datte soba ni iru', Itsu datte ai shiteru...Boku wa tenshi= I will always be your side, I will always love you..My angel.  
  
Oh yeah! I'd just like to point out, My japanese is still very bad, Im still learning it. SO! If i have made a mistake on any of the phrases above i am very sorry, But practice makes perfect ne? *flashes a grin*  
  
Bish. 


End file.
